


When a Moon Hits Your Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie, That's Amore

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Merlot/Roxlin, Businessman!Harry Hart, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever said love can't be as cheesy as the gooey mozzarella on top of a pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Moon Hits Your Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie, That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this cute [post](http://on-novacaine.tumblr.com/post/122431184136/guys). I've seen Eggsy take so many AU jobs so I'm adding one more to the mix lol. Thank you again to everyone who left a kudos or a comment or simply read my past fanfics!!

Harry sighed as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his suit, throwing his briefcase at his couch before slumping down next to it. Three days in a row of staying late in the firm wore him thin; he honestly believed he might fall asleep in the middle of a meeting and wake up in a hospital hours later. Galahad Corp. and King Inc. were in the middle of a merger and of course it was only reasonable that they should give all the paperwork to him. Of fucking course. Luckily he found a friend in Merlin, a senior member of King Inc. who was also in the same situation as him. They often found themselves inside a conference room for hours poring over each detail. If anything Merlin’s colorful verbal complaints got him through the day, knowing that he hated it as much as he did.

It was getting late and he should be getting ready for bed, until his stomach growled. He hasn’t eaten since his brief lunch break and even then he only ate an apple. Restaurants were surely closed by now, leaving only the late night fast food. Harry personally believed in a healthy meal, especially for his age, but there comes a time when he has nothing else left to eat but a greasy one. “Maybe just this one time,” he assured himself as he ordered some food online from a local pizza place.

 

Eggsy hated late night shifts. Sure he had the entire place to himself but that also meant that he made everything by himself. He didn’t mind the pay but late night on a weekday wasn’t exactly an exciting time. He always ended up blasting his music on the restaurant speakers while he swept the floor and cleaned the kitchen rather than sleeping in his comfy bed. He especially hated tonight. Thirty more minutes and he could've gone home until he heard a beep from the computer, a telltale sign that an order was made. He groaned and cursed whoever decided to have the fucking munchies in the middle of the night. He read the order and scoffed at the address. “Harry Hart? Savile Row? So I’m dealin’ with a posh git then,” Eggsy grumbled. “Fucker thinks he owns everything just cause of his money.”

He took extra “care” making the pizza but in reality he was tempted to spit all over it, realizing that he could lose his job for his incompetence. While the pizza cooked in the oven he packed his belongings in his backpack and cleaned up the kitchen one last time, closing down for the night so he could go home after the delivery. Once the pizza finished baking, he slid it inside the box and placed it in his bicycle basket, along with the receipt and his other belongings that didn’t fit in his backpack.

It was close to midnight by the time he reached Savile Row, making a quick right to the end of a small cul-de-sac. He noticed a single lighted room, assuming that the person must have been waiting for his food to arrive. He almost felt bad for making him wait. Almost. He knocked on the door, wiping off any excess dough on his shirt.

He was greeted by probably, no definitely the most gorgeous man on earth. Okay _now_ he felt bad and he wished he could’ve rushed everything sooner just so he could’ve seen him earlier. His hair was neatly styled despite the fact that he's only at home and he could get lost in those hazelnut eyes. He was only wearing a robe, with a bit of skin peeking out of it. _Fuck. Me,_ he thought to himself. He snapped from his daze to find the man staring back at him, clearly amused with a small smile on his lips. Eggsy nearly shoved the pizza box to the man’s chest, stuttering “Delivery for a Mr. Hart?”

“That would be me. I assume this is enough to pay for the pizza and your tip?” the man handing him money, their hands briefly touching. Eggsy could only nod, frozen in place and unsure of what else to say. After what seemed like forever, he stuttered a small thanks, blushing as he bolted to his bike. He pedaled until he turned back to the main street, stopping to check the time on his phone. He saw his reflection on the screen and grimaced, his face caked with flour and a thin streak of marinara sauce on his cheek. He definitely hated tonight.

 

Harry closed the door, refreshed by what just happened in front of him. He forgot to ask for the boy’s name but luckily he spotted the nametag, reading _Gary_ , on his shirt. He noticed a website link on the receipt for a customer satisfactory webpage. He typed the link on his phone, finding a box for Other Comments. He typed _Gary was incredibly charming_ and sent it, digging in to his pizza afterwards.

***

Eggsy woke up the next day, exhausted from the night before. He spent the whole night dreaming up scenarios of how the chance meeting should’ve happened. He cringed every time he replayed his reactions last night, finally willing his mind to forget.

So when he went back to work later that afternoon he was surprised by what his manager said.

“He said what?” Eggsy gaped.

“It’s true. I’m surprised as much as you are,” his boss showed him the message on the computer and patted his back, “Whatever you did, keep up the good work!”

He was stunned and read the message multiple times. His heart swelled with joy because _yes I didn’t fuck things up_ but there was a nagging feeling of disbelief. That perhaps this was meant to be taken as a joke. He doubted it, thinking that a man like him wouldn’t joke around easily. An idea spurred in his head and he searched for last night’s order. He typed the phone number on his and sent a text to him. He felt more confident through using his phone, not having to worry about seeing the other’s reaction. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late.

 

It was another day of being cramped in one of the conference rooms with Merlin. It was easier than yesterday partially because of the extra pair of hands, Roxanne Morton, one of the roaming assistants in Galahad Corp. Harry noticed how Merlin’s eyes trailed after her every coffee break for the past few days wondering if there was a certain infatuation around her and his thoughts were confirmed that day, when he realized that Merlin’s complaints lessened after she started helping, instead hearing hushed whispers and the occasional giggle between the two of them.

It was also because of last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy and the way he was flustered after being caught staring at him. He had that boyish charm that made him simply irresistible, left him wanting more. He was pulled out of his reverie by his phone’s ringtone. He frowned when he saw “Unknown Number” until he saw the text that read _Hey its Gary from last night. Boss showed me your comment and i wanted to say thx. P.S i prefer to go by Eggsy btw._

If it was any other person Harry would’ve been irritated by the lack of capitalization and shortened language but he found it endearing when it was Gar- er, Eggsy. It suited him. He turned to see if Merlin was looking, only to find him and Roxanne immersed in their work. He texted a quick reply and placed it back in his pockets, the unexpected message boosting his morale.

***

This happened between the two for a few days. They fell into a routine of texting and calling and they slowly learned each other. Harry found out that Eggsy was a childhood nickname from his late father and that he currently lived by himself, working as a pizza boy to pay the rent while he finds a way to get back to college. His mother lived with his dreadful stepfather and the most beautiful sister in the world (at one point Eggsy sent him a dozen candid pictures of his sister Daisy, explaining each photo in great detail). He dabbled with gymnastics for awhile until he had to drop out because of his stepdad. He adored dogs even though he didn’t have one and he has a massive sweet tooth. Harry was often teased by Merlin, later retorting about the budding relationship between him and Roxanne.

Meanwhile Eggsy found out that Harry was an only child and he constantly moved cities as a child, never having a steady friend until recently. His mother and father were currently traveling around the world, sending him postcards and coins from different countries. He worked at a firm not too far from his home, often walking home rather than driving. He was an avid collector of butterflies and similar insects and was a fan of taxidermy. His guilty pleasure was watching rom-com flicks while drinking a glass of whiskey. Eggsy often found himself looking forward to Harry’s texts, grinning when he hears his ringtone.

It wasn’t until another late night two weeks later when Harry decided to order another pizza. He and Merlin were the last people in the building, save for a couple of security guards. They were organizing the remaining papers when Harry suggested pizza for dinner. “Not tonight, I’m afraid. Roxy’s waiting for me at home,” Merlin declined before giving him a sly smirk. “Though I’m sure you wouldn’t mind walking there alone to see your darling boy.”

“Says the one in a relationship with a girl twenty years younger than him,” Harry rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he grabbed his trenchcoat and briefcase. “I can take it that you’re fine with the rest of the papers. I’ll see both you and Roxanne in the morning, without a hangover I hope.”

He was nervous on the way to the pizza parlor, thoughts running through his head. Even though they only chatted mere hours ago, they haven’t met face to face after their first encounter. He wasn’t even sure that Eggsy would be there, even though Eggsy complained to him multiple times about how boring and lonely his shift was. Most of all he was afraid that he might not reciprocate his feelings and completely ignore him. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

He spotted the neon sign of the pizza parlor and jogged towards the door. The bells jingled as he opened it, to see Eggsy manning the cashier with a sleepy look, his head leaning against his arm. Harry cleared his throat and walked towards him to get Eggsy attention. Eggsy stood up, a bright smile slowly forming on his face. Harry couldn’t help but smile back, then coolly said, “I’ve had a rather long day and I was hoping for some of your delicious pizza. You don’t happen to have some, do you?”

“Harry…hi,” Eggsy was breathless.

“It’s good to see you again Eggsy.”

They stood there in silence appreciating the other’s presence, just like the first night. Eggsy broke the silence, straightening his apron, “Are you planning on eating here or at home?”

“Here is fine.”

Eggsy gestured to the empty tables, “Feel free to sit anywhere. I’ll be right back with your pizza.”

A few minutes later, Eggsy emerged from the kitchen holding a large tray of piping hot pizza. “Here you go. Hope you enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. How much for the meal?”

“No, no it’s my treat,” Eggsy winked before turning back towards the kitchen. He heard Harry calling out for him and he backtracked to his table, noticing Harry fidgeting with his napkin."

“I was wondering if you would join me for dinner,” Harry looked up at him, hopeful.

Eggsy huffed out a laugh, “You mean like a date?”

“If that’s what you want, yes.”

His heart swelled just like the first time he met Harry. He eagerly took the seat across from him, both of them falling back into their routine, their hands clasped together on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically for a pizza fanfic, there's hardly any pizza lmao.


End file.
